


Twelve Days of Christmas, Day seven (Christmas shoes)

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2017 [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: This story is based off the Christmas song Christmas Shoes.





	Twelve Days of Christmas, Day seven (Christmas shoes)

David Rossi, retired FBI profiler, author of like 10 profiling books grumbled.

Rossi had just found out tonight, Christmas Eve that his protege Aaron Hotchner and his son Jack had made plans to come visit the three time divorcee for Christmas.

Now you're probably wondering how he just found out about this.

For the past month-and-a-half he had been on a meet and greet book signing tour for his latest book and his stupid editor had never gotten around to telling him that Aaron had called and emailed that they were wanting and planning to visit over the Christmas holiday.

So now he was shopping around a store at, he looked at his wrist watch, aw 09:00 at night.

He had just gotten in line to pay when he noticed a boy, approximately around the age of 9 or 10. Shoulder length curly hair poked out from his winter cap, his pants were about an inch too short so Rossi could see the one green and red checkered sock and the other yellow and gold sock.

Rossi's profiling skills kicked in as he observed the boy.

The boy was pacing around like little boys do. And in his hands he held a pair of shoes.

While Rossi stood there and moved up each time a person got done in line the boy moved up to still anxious, Rossi was wondering if he was debating on just stealing the shoes.

But when it was his time to pay Rossi couldn't believe what he heard him say.

"Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my mama please, It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size."

He put the shoes on the counter and the cashier started to ring them up. The boy kept speaking.

"Could you hurry, sir, daddy says there's not much time. You see she's been sick for quite a while And I know these shoes would make her smile. And I want her to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight."

The cashier gave the boy a smile before saying, "your total comes to $39.62." 

He counted pennies for what seemed like years.

The cashier got a sad look on her face as she said,

"son, there's not enough here"

He searched his pockets frantically  
Then he turned and he looked at me.

He said "mama made Christmas good at our house, Though most years she just did without  
Tell me Sir, what am I going to do,  
Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes." Rossi see the unshed tears forming in the boys brown eyes.

Rossi pulled out his wallet and slid his credit card through the machine. The ex profiler just couldn't bear to see such a obviously caring child be distress especially not on Christmas Eve.

And Rossi will never forget the look on his face when he said,

"Mama's gonna look so great."

The cashier handed the too-thin boy the bag with the shoes and with one more shy smile to me he quickly made his way from the store in down the street.

It wasn't until the next morning while Rossi was watching Jack open his gifts that he thought about the night before.

I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love, I knew that God had sent that little boy, To remind me just what Christmas is all about.

Once Aaron was done reading the paper Rossi picked it up and started to scan through it. A section in the announcement sections made him pause.

We are very sad to say today at 12:01 a.m. Diana Reid, former professor of fifteenth and sixteenth English literature passed away in her sleep due to complications from a long-suffering illness.

She is remembered by her husband William Reid and their 10 year old son Spencer Reid whose father informs us was able to share one last Christmas memory in the form of a pair of red Christmas shoes before her passing. We send the Reid family our deepest condolences of their loss and our prayers go out to the family at this difficult time.

Up in the corner just above the article was a picture of a smiling short blonde haired woman clinging tightly to a little boy with long curly hair in a sweet charming smile.


End file.
